I'm In Love With A Dixon
by ILoveCarlGrimes101
Summary: Jess Dixon. Sister of Daryl and Merle Dixon. When the drama started, they lost her and she was left alone for a couple of years, she had friends and group, but they gradually died, one by one. What if one day Jess finds a prison and is reunited with her brother, and what if a certain boy with a sheriff hat has his eye on her. What will Daryl do?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Hey people, so this is my first fanfiction so bare with me! I'll try to update as often as i can! Enjoy :)**

I've been on my own for a while now, I lost my last group to a herd about a year ago.

I had another group before that as well but we were attacked by another group and we didn't have enough experience to fight them back.

I lost my brothers when the shit hit the fan, and ever since then I've been miserable. I don't think I'll ever find them, but I'm always looking.

Right now I'm in a cabin in the woods, I've been here for about a week. I found it when was out hunting, and I decided it was good enough.

I was making some more arrows for my crossbow when the handle on the door started to move I could here voices.

I quickly grabbed my crossbow and hid in the little wardrobe in the room. The people were now in the cabin and I could here them "look in the cupboards for food while I check for walkers" that was a man's voice

I heard foot steps coming towards the wardrobe, and they were trying to open it. Shit.

I had my hand on my crossbow and when they finally opened the door I grabbed it and jumped out pointing it at the mysterious man. He had a beard and his hair was scruffy, he had a grey shirt on with sheriff boots.

"drop your weapon!" I shouted with my finger on the trigger. "woah, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you unless you try something stupid first you got it?" he said still not lowering his gun

After he said this a boy around my age came in, he had a sheriff hat on and his hair was long and got in the way of his piercing blue eyes. I'll admit it, he was cute- shut it Jess no time for that! I thought to myself.

"dad what's going on?" he asked, woah deep voice. "who's this?" he started walking towards me and I pointed my crossbow at him.

"okay, hold on before we do anything, what's your name?" asked the man "why should I tell you?" I said rudely. "because I'm asking, now you got a name or what?" ok this guy is officially getting on my nerves. I huffed then answered "Jessica. Jessica Dixon" "Dixon?" asked the boy in the hat

"yes Dixon, you got a problem cowboy?" I was seriously pissed at the moment, I mean these people have just broken into my camp and are now interrogating me on my name!

"no need to be rude, he was just curious" said the man "my names Rick Grimes, this is my son Carl," he pointed to the boy "we have a group, about a mile away in a prison, you wonna come?"

Did I really want to be in another group?, I mean all the groups I've been in have always gotten over run. But he did say prison, that pretty secure right?

"ehh, ok then I'll come, why not?" I walked out the door and they followed me, then took the lead and we made our way to this prison.

**There you go! Did ou like it? Please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi peoples! Thanks to the guys who reviewed! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter **

As we came through the trees, I could a massive building emerging; it had towers and lots of gates. Oh right that's the prison…

To be honest the whole walk was pretty awkward, Carl and Rick were just talking and I was kind of just left behind them to walk on my own. But when Carl wasn't talking to Rick, I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

As we walked up to it and Rick called out to a woman with short brown hair to open up the gate, she opened it and just looked at me and said "Rick who's this?" she asked still looking at me. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"This is Jessica, Jessica _Dixon_" he replied emphasizing Dixon.

"Dixon?" she questioned "yes for Christ sake! I'm a Dixon! Is that so hard to believe?" I shouted, I was kinda wishing I hadn't come with these people now.

"Jessica-" Rick started but I cut him off, "please call me Jess, Jessica is getting seriously annoying" I stated

"Fine Jess, why don't come inside we have someone you might want to meet"

"Ok?" I said as more of a question

We walked inside, it was kind of cool. Dark, but cool. There were cells with people's things in it, by the looks of it there are a few more people in this group, but who could they want me to meet?

Carl walked in behind me, and I swear he was looking at me again, he then walked in front of me and called out "Hey Daryl!" did he just say Daryl?!

Then the face I thought I'd never seen again came walking down the prison stairs, his hair was a lot longer now and he was very scruffy. He also still had that same leather vest with the wings on the back.

"what'd want? I was bus-" he stopped talking when he noticed me. "Jessie?" he asked in disbelief, Jessie was his nickname for me when I was younger and he still calls me that, Merle used to as well.

He made his way to the bottom of the stairs, and walked towards me. "You're alive" he whispered

I nodded with tears rolling down my cheeks, and then leaped into his arms sobbing. "I thought you were dead" he said with his head buried into my neck. "I can't believe you're here" I tried to say between sobs

By now Daryl also had tears in his eyes and Daryl never cries. Quite a few people were now in the room, there was a man with one leg? A woman with short hair, a younger girl with a baby in her arms and a guy with his hands on the shoulders of the woman I saw by the gates.

They were all in disbelief, and when Daryl and I broke apart the woman with short hair said "Daryl who is this?"

"This is my lil' sis Jessie" he replied "you have a sister? How come you never told us?" the girl with the baby in her arms said "well I thought she was dead, and I didn't really like to talk about it" he said "but now I've found her!" he said while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and lifting me up

I giggled and everyone smiled, "I've never seen Daryl this happy before" laughed Carl everyone chuckled along, the happy atmosphere was nice, something I hadn't experienced in years, even before the world went shit.

"Now that's Carol, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn and that's Judith" Daryl said pointing to everyone "sup guys" I said and then a chorus of 'heys' and 'hi's' were heard from everyone.

After I'd met everyone and talked for a while, by the way if found out that Maggie and Glenn were together and the baby was Carl's sister and not actually Beth's baby…

Rick came up to me and said "you'll have to share a cell with Carl, since we haven't cleared any other cell blocks and there no other cells"

Great… "What about Daryl, don't he have a cell?" I asked "no he doesn't want to feel like a 'caged animal'" he said doing air quotes around 'caged animal'

I chuckled, that's my brother. "Well ok then, where is it?"

Rick pointed to the cell and I walked over to it, only to find Carl lying on the bottom bed. "Your dad told me I'm bunking with you" I said with my southern accent more obvious than I would've liked, he chuckled and I blushed. "You get the top bed" he said grinning

I didn't really have much stuff to put away because all I had was my crossbow with more arrows and in my bag I only had my water bottle I'd picked up, and some tins of food that I'd gotten when I raided an old camp. Which I should probably give to Rick or someone, might as well get off on a good start.

I sat on the bed next to Carl and he smiled at me and said "Soo... what was your life like before all this?" really?

"Ugh, who cares what my life was like, why don't we do something fun? Or even just a normal conversation without the shit world we live in today coming up?" he laughed "Uhh, ok you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Dude!"

"What? I didn't ask about your life!"

"Good point" I said "yes I have"

Truth is I've too many boyfriends to count, basically my dad wasn't exactly the nicest person, and after you've been told every day that your 'useless' or 'a mistake' then having people calling you hot and wanting to go out with you, kinda makes you feel better.

So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never loved them, I've never fallen in love, but it just felt good. I was a player. But Carl doesn't need to know that.

"Oh" he said emotionlessly "I've never had a girlfriend" Woah, how? This guy freakin hot- oh my god did I just think that?...

"How?" I said snapping out if my thoughts

"What do you mean?" he asked, oh god…

"Um, well you know, you're a sweet guy and good lookin-" shit…

**Hi guys! So that was it, my second chapter! Hope you liked it, I tried to make it longer this time. Please review! **

**Should I carry on? **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like ages but now that it's the summer holidays I'll try and do it more often :)

Thanks so much to everyone who voted and commented!

...

I walked to the main area where everyone was sitting. After I had blurted out to carl that he was 'good looking' I tried to just play it of and change the subject, he went along with it but he definitely wasn't convinced.

I spotted Daryl at a table with Maggie, Glenn and Rick so I went over to them.

"Hi" I said, Daryl turned around "Hey Jessie, come join us"

I sat down next to him, "where have you been?" he asked me "Just talking to Carl" I replied

He raised his eyebrows "What? We're sharing a cell so I might as well get to know him" I said, "what? why are you sharing a cell?"

"Because that's the only space we have at the moment" Rick answered for me

"Oh ok, I'm trustin' you" he said looking at me

"Woah what'd you think we're gonna do?"

"Don't act like you haven't done anything with boys before, I know what you used to do" he said in a serious tone.

"Daryl.." I said and made a gesture towards Rick to let him know I needed him to shut the fuck up.

"Sorry" he mumbled, Rick just looked at me for a second before dismissing what just happened and turning to Glenn.

"I need some people to make a-" he started before he was cut of by Carl walking over.

"Hey" he said and sat next to me, "Hi son, as I was saying I need some people to go on a run because we're running low on supplies."

"Yer sure, I'll go" he replied "I'll go, got nothin better to do" my brother said

"Oo can I join?" I asked "yer I want to come to" said Carl

"Mm I don't no" said Rick "Please Dad, I need to be independent at some point in my life" reasoned Carl

"Yer and 'sides me and Glenn will be there, but as for you missy" he said looking at me "I'm not sure if I want you going out just yet, I mean I just got you back and your not exactly in the best condition right now are you?"

"Oh c'mon dude! you're goin' let Carl go but say no to me?" I said frustrated

"Pwetty pwease" I Said looking at him with puppy dog eyes, with my head leaning on his shoulder

"Ugh, 'right fine you can come but you stick with me the whole time you got it?" he said finally giving in.

"Yes thank you Daryl!" I exclaimed "I'm gonna get my crossbow!" I yelled whilst running to mine an Carl's cell.

"Meet me at the gates!" He shouted to me

...

So there you go! Sorry it was short it was just filler chapter because I wanted to update but I will again really soon!

Vote and Comment :):):):):):)


	4. Chapter 4

I got off of Daryl's bike and grabbed my crossbow from back, I saw Carl and Glenn get out of the car.

"Alright Jessie you stick by me the while time you understand? I am not losing you again ok?" he said seriously

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically

We walked into a small convenience store, Carl and Glenn walked off which left me and my brother.

"Hey Daryl?" I said

"Mm" he replied

"Um i've been meaning to ask you" I paused for a moment "Um w-where's Merle" I asked

He suddenly stopped walking and just stared for minute, I looked up to his face and saw a look of pain across it.

He finally looked at me knelt down to my height "H-he um was- " that's not good...

"Is he dead?" I cut him of

"Honestly, I-I don't know" he said "Look, basically the first time we met Rick was when some people from our group went out on a run to the city, Atlanta, and after they'd bumped into Rick, they where on a roof. Apparently Merle was high and being a dick again and Rick handcuffed him to a pipe, when they had to leave because walkers were surrounding them T-dog dropped the key and they had to leave Merle behind" he explained

I had a few tears running down my face by now, Merle might not have been the best person in the world but he was my big brother and I loved him, we got on really well.

Daryl carried on "When I found out this happened, we went back there and looked for him, but when we got there all that was left was a hand and a trail of blood"

I was properly crying now "I'm so sorry Jessie" Daryl said and hugged me

Just then Carl walked over "Hey I got- woah whats going on? Jess you ok?" he asked worriedly

Daryl mouthed something to him and he nodded understandingly while I just sobbed into his shoulder.

After a few minutes when I'd finally calmed down Daryl said "Ok let's go and look for some stuff to take back"

He got up and started walking and I followed him.

Carl followed us, he stopped me and took my wrist and held me back

"Are you ok now?" he asked, I nodded and said "Yeah I'm better, but I guess I just pissed you know?"

Before he answered me he shouted to Daryl "Hey Daryl, me and Jess are gonna go talk at the front of the store"

"Ugh I wanted Jessie to stay by me" he groaned

"Daryl I'll be fine" I reassured him

"Ugh ok fine go, I won't be long" he started to walk but stopped, turned around and said "I trust you"

I nodded and followed Carl to the front of the store.

When we got there Carl just looked at me and suddenly hugs me, I tense up at first but then melt in his arms.

I bury my face into his neck and sigh peacefully, I felt so safe with him right now.

We stay like that for a while until he pulls back and looks at me, he puts a piece of my knotted brown hair behind my ear and smiles at me.

"Sorry" he chuckles "I just really wanted to do that" I look in eyes and giggle- wait what? I never giggle...

"It's ok, I guess I needed that" I smile at him

"I'm really sorry about Merle" he says sadly "Yeah I really miss him" I sighed

"Hey guys" said Glenn as he walked over to is with Daryl

"You got everything?" I asked "Most of it but we might need to go into some other stores" said my brother

"Ok then let's go" I walked out and they followed.

When we reached another store Daryl and Glenn and Carl went off (don't worry Daryl had already given me the 'stay safe' talk)

I was taking some things of a shelf to put in the bag when I heard Carl yell for help

I quickly dropped the stuff on the floor and grabbed my crossbow from my back as I ran over to Carl

There was a walker on top of him with another stumbling towards them

I quickly shot the one coming over and grabbed the arrow out if it's head before using it to stab the walker that was trying to eat Carl's face off

I helped him role it off of him and gave him a hand to stand up, he went and retrieved his gun where it had fallen

"Woah that was close" he said still in shock "Thank you so much, you literally just saved my life"

He gave me a hug "Anytime" I whispered in his ear as he shivered at my actions

"Hey we heard shouting what happened?" Daryl said worryingly as he rushed over with Glenn

"I got attacked by 2 walkers but Jess saved my life" Carl replied looking at me

"Well done mate" Daryl said to me as he rubbed my back "so you're ok Carl? No scratches?"

"Yep totally fine" he smiled

Once we finished in the stores we went back to the car and Daryl's bike and made our way home, the sun was already setting.

We reached the prison and went inside "Rick rushed to Carl and gave him a hug, then they started talking.

"Well done for savin' Carl back there" Daryl said as he came over to me "Thanks" I replied

"You must be tired, go get into bed and I'll see ye' in the mornin'" he said then kissed my forehead.

"Jessica honey, I put some clothes on your bed for you to sleep in, they're Beth's so they might be a bit big but they'll do for now" she said sweetly

"Thanks Carol" I said and hugged her "night"

I made my way to mine and Carl's cell and saw the clothes on the bed, I got changed into them and they were a tad on the large side but not to bad

Just then Carl walked in and Rick followed "Hey Jess can I talk to you for a minute?" Rick asked "Er yeah sure" I followed him out the cell

He stops just out side and turns to face me "Look, I just wanted to thank you for saving Carl today, and I think that you've earned your place in the group now" he smiled at me "your one of us now" he said sincerely

"Thanks Rick" and then I hugged him, he seemed a bit shocked at first but then hugged me back "Alright, now go get to bed you must be exhausted"

"Ok night" I waved "night" he replied

I walked back in to find Carl in different clothes, sitting on his bed reading a comic "Hey" I said and he looked up at me "Hi, shall we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm freaking tired" he chuckled

I climbed to the top bed and layed my head on the pillow instantly feeling extremely sleepy

Carl got into his bed and turned the little light off "Goodnight Carl"

"Night Jess"


	5. Story Cover :)

Hi peoples :)

I was wondering if anyone could make a cover for this story?

because as you can see the one I have now is pretty crap and I bet one of you guys can make a really good one :):):):):)

If you can, send it to me at:

ellie12233

Thanks! Xx


End file.
